


Meet Me in Montauk

by meksters



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind AU, F/M, Memory Erasure, broken up odesta sorry, but its kinda the point of this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meksters/pseuds/meksters
Summary: Dear Ms. Flanagan,Finnick Odair has had Annie Cresta erased from his memory. Please never mention their relationship to him again.Thank You.LACUNA INC.210 E Grand St. New York, NY 10019Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Annie runs into a stranger from her past.

Annie always preferred mystery novels.  
  
She liked to read, but she couldn't just read anything. It had to be engaging, intriguing, intelligent. It had to make her question herself and the world she lived in, the way she and others acted. Plus, she liked to figure out who the murderers were before the authors revealed them.  
  
Finnick liked to read. Period.  
  
Anything you gave him he would finish within a day. He could even read YA Romance. Annie never understood it.  
  
It made sense that they would meet in a bookstore. What didn’t make sense was that Annie had picked this one so that she wouldn’t run into him. You see, they lived in the same area and the choice of bookstores was limited. Wanting to avoid a post-breakup run in, she choose a bookstore she found off of google that had a great mystery section and was forty minutes away.  
  
She would recognize that mess of bronze curls from a mile away though. A mess that had anyone attracted to men fanning themselves down the second he set foot into the place. Three years isn’t a short period of time, and it was certainly plenty of time to get to know Finnick Odair… at least, physically.  
  
Physically, they might as well have charted the map of each other’s bodies, and for that, Annie applauds herself. Mentally, however, they started to grow more and more apart. Finnick was afraid of opening up and truth be told, so was she. They couldn’t function as one if they couldn’t function individually.  
  
She’s caught up in her own mind when he walks up right next to her, picking up… the same book he bought a month ago? Strange.  
  
Finnick, in his worn corduroy jacket (the one Mags gave him as a keepsake from his grandfather), takes the book and heads over to the ‘How To’ section. He even smiles at her as he leaves, as if he doesn’t know all there is to know about her.  
  
Now Annie would be lying if she said she didn’t follow him five minutes later and feign interest in the newest Italian cookbook from Enobaria Alala. The woman did know how to cook, and the pictures of food were pretty enough to make her mouth water. Finnick was looking at something by Seeder Barns a few tables away. Annie isn’t really sure what she’s going to do if she ever gets the nerve to talk to him, but she doesn’t have time to think about that because a little blonde girl runs by her, making her bump into Seeder’s table when she was clearly on her way toward Brutus’ Organic Cooking (strangely also Italian) across the section.  
  
“Prim!” A slightly taller brunette runs smack into Annie, the brunette landing ass-first on the cheap carpet floor while Annie crashes on top of Seeder’s table. Poor Seeder, can’t catch a break. Well, one of the book displays broke actually. Annie’s back may also have broken but she isn’t too sure yet.  
  
“I’m sooo sorry, miss.” The brunette says, braid flung over her shoulder, ass still on the floor. She’s at most seventeen, and Annie is only twenty three, why is this girl calling her miss? Does she have crows feet or something? Gray hairs?!  
  
“Are you okay?” Annie knows it’s only the cheap fluorescent light from above him, but it forms a halo around his head and right in that moment, as he is helping her up and asking if she’s okay, she decides she could forgive him and they could go back to either her place or his, or hell they’ve done it in her car before, they can do it aga-  
“Hello? Miss, are you okay?” She didn’t hit her head very hard and he knows that, yet the look he is giving her is beginning to grow more concerned.  
  
“Finnick, I’m fine.” She tells him, getting off the table.  
  
The brunette is back on her feet and cleaning up the books Annie knocked down. It’s only now that Annie realizes she is wearing a name tag. She feels guilty so she helps the girl, even though it was… Katniss’ fault she crashed into the books in the first place. Finnick picks up the two that fell on the other side of the table and Annie catches him glance over at her.  
  
“Thanks, but I’ve got it from here.” Katniss tells them as she starts to organize the books back into the display.  
  
“Hey…” Finnick says, pulling Annie aside, “Have we met before?”  
  
She blinks, hysterical laughter follows.  
  
She honestly can’t help it. Really.  
  
“Finnick, what are you talking about?” She asks, having calmed down.  
  
“I don’t know how you know my name, but we’ve never met before.” He insists.  
  
“We dated for three years!” She nearly shouts, “Is this some kind of joke?”  
  
“I think you hit your head a lot harder than you thought.” Finnick walks away, mystery novel that he bought a month ago and Seeder Barns cookbook in hand.  
  
Annie’s confused. Slightly angry, but mostly confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Annie makes a decision she will regret.

If she’s being completely honest, she’s not sure she wants to do this.

The seats are uncomfortable, the plant in the left corner is wilted and old woman with the crochet sweater next to her has a cardboard box full of smelly, hairy cat toys in her lap.

No.

She doesn’t want this, at least she wouldn’t have. She wouldn’t have wanted to do this if he hadn’t done it first.

“Cresta, Annie.”

She looks up and into the wide set brown eyes of the young secretary behind the desk. ‘ _Johanna Mason, Secretary_ ’ engraved in the bronze nameplate.

“Dr. Latier is ready to see you now.” Johanna says. She doesn’t smile like most other secretaries would, but instead keeps her face void of any emotion. However, her nonchalance doesn’t come across as rude or impolite.

Annie gets out of her seat and turns to the two large garbage bags full of her ex-boyfriend’s stuff. Or well, his stuff and stuff that might trigger a memory of him. The bags are heavy, she has to admit. Inside there are things like hand knit scarves from that knitting class they took at the library once (damn shame too, the scarf he made her was actually pretty nice), the stupid little jack-o-lantern key-chain he had bought her at a fall festival in Manorville, and countless pictures of them, of him, with his family and friends who she has gotten to know over the past three years, ripped out of scrapbooks and photo albums.

“Do you think I could have some help?” She asks, scratching her neck.

“Oh, yeah sure.” Johanna finishes typing something on her computer before making her way toward Annie. She lifts the heavier of the the bags with ease and starts down the corridor, Annie only assumes this means she should follow.

“Hey, Doc!” Johanna knocks on the door that reads, ‘ _Dr. Beetee Latier MD_ ’, “You’re next patient's here.”

“Let them in.” It’s barely audible, but Johanna hears it and opens the door, shoving Annie and both garbage bags in the room.

Behind the desk, a man with graying hair and small round glasses peers up at her, as if comparing her to the file he has in front of him.

“Annie Cresta?”

“Yes…?”

“23 years old, 5’5, 124 lbs?” Dr. Latier asks, though it comes out as more of a confirmation than a question.

“Yep.”

“Very nice. Have a seat, dear.” He gestures toward the seat across from him while he looks over her file. “Do you still reside at 18 Victor Court, West Tessera?”

“Yes, I do.”

What he says next goes by in a blur for her, she sits in the big white dentist's chair with a very sci-fi looking metal helmet over it. In all honestly it resembled one of those hooded salon hair dryer things. Dr. Latier mentions creating a ‘map’ in her mind with the shit she brought in, holding up random items and telling her to visualize the memory that comes to mind. She bites her lip a little too hard but he did this first. Being erased hurts and even if he won’t remember her and she won’t remember him at least she won’t be in pain remembering a time when she was certain she lov- no. He erased her.

And now she is erasing him.

“Miss Cresta?” Dr. Latier asks, elbows on the rolling table, leaning in toward her, “Please try not to lose focus. I am aware of how these items can trigger certain emotions but do please try and focus _strictly_ on the memory and your emotions within that memory not your current ones.”

“Yes, Dr. Latier.” She nods, or tries to. The strap is kinda of constricting.

Dr. Latier finishes up the ‘mapping’ procedure nearly three hours later, having sorted through all of her ‘junk’ as she calls it. He knows better. He explains how later tonight there will be a package waiting for her at her doorstep, then in the night a tech will come in with the spare key she gave them and perform the erasure.

She makes it all the way back to her apartment before it settles.

She’s about to erase Finnick Odair from her memory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys for reading, please leave a comment on whether or not you liked it and what you thought could have been better!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did, i'd appreciate a comment/like any sort of feedback, really.  
> This has been sitting in my folder for like two years and I was cleaning stuff out and I decided 'it's midnight i'm tired, why not publish this?'. I watched this movie two years ago and wanted to write and AU about it, did, then never published, so here it is, two years late, seems accurate. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games books, movies, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, or any of their characters.  
> Also, I have to say that I didn't really like the movie when I first watched it, I just liked the idea.


End file.
